Une étrange rencontre
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Thalia une humaine immortel, se retrouve jeté dans les cachots du roi Thranduil accompagné par les nains qui la suivent de près. Elle va finir par se joindre à eux grâce à un charmant jeune nain aux cheveux et a la barbe rousse...
1. Bienvenue chez le roi Thranduil

En terre du milieu, on peut trouver de tout des nains, des hobbits, des elfes, des magiciens et même des êtres immortels qui y vivent contre leur gré. C'est ce dont une jeune fille qui était humaine, c'est-à-dire moi, il y a cela fort longtemps qui aujourd'hui ce retrouve devant Thranduil, roi de la forêt de Mirkwood. Je m'étais bien défendu et à présent ce tenait à genou fasse au roi et à son fils Legolas.

_Pourquoi, une jeune enfant comme toi, a pu avoir eu l'audace de me voler une objet aussi précieux ? Demanda le roi en posant un regard noir sur moi.

_Pourquoi le garder vous ?! Répliquais-je froidement. Il ne vous est d'aucune utilité, certaine personne en on besoin pour guérir !

_Vraiment ? Et guérir de quoi ? Répondit-il amusé.

_De l'éternité ! Ajoutais-je dans un souffle. Pour guérir d'une malédiction jeté il y a très longtemps presque après le début de la terre du milieu !

_J'aimerais savoir qui en aurait besoin...

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Sifflais-je. Vous allez essayez de me tuer et comme d'habitude, je tomberais par terre me viderais de tout mon sang et quelque minutes plus tard, je serais de nouveau en vie alors soit monseigneur, vous ayez l'obligeance de me donner cette objet qui ne vous est, je vous le rappel, d'aucune utilité ou soit enfermé moi dans un cachot pour que je ne voie plus votre tête !

_Quel est ton nom jeune voleuse ?

_Je suis Thalia, je fais partie des rôdeurs du Nord depuis des années.

_Comme vous l'avez souhaité, un long séjour dans mon cachot vous fera peut-être le plus grand bien. Legolas emmène-là et ensuite part te débarrassé des araignées.

Legolas et une elfe m'amena dans un cachot où je fus laissé-là pendant 4 longue heures. Après de long moment d'attente, je finis par entendre du bruit. Une bonne dizaine de nains étaient là, l'un derrière les autres et enfermé dans une cellule. Un nain fut fouillé devant moi ce qui me fit rire. Il me regarda et sourit. Je me rassis par terre et j'entendis plusieurs des nains essayé de « cassé » en quelques sortes les portes des cellules.

_Arrêtez ! Criais-je. Cela ne sert absolument à rien ! Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orcs mais ceux du roi de la forêt de Mirkwood, réfléchissez avant de vous acharnez comme des bêtes sauvages !

_La jeune fille dit vrai ! Sans le consentement du roi, nul personne ne peux sortir de ces cachots. Ajouta une voix parmi celles des autres.

_Qui est-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda un des nains.

_Moi ! Je refais la décoration des cachots ça se voit pas ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Il rigola et d'autres s'exclamèrent.

_Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai essayé de voler quelque chose au roi et il m'a attrapé. Je dois avoué que j'ai frappé plusieurs de ses gardes et je les ai bien amochés, j'ai poussé le fils du roi et il est tombé sur le roi et je crois avoir donné un coup de pieds dans les mauvaises parties d'un elfe donc je pense avoir des bonnes raisons d'être ici et vous ?

_Waouh ! Vous êtes une sacrée forte tête ! Annonça-t-il en rigolant. Nous cherchions notre chemin quand d'énormes araignées, nous... enfin tu sais et les elfes sont arrivés juste après cela et nous ont fait prisonniers. En fait, je suis Fili et toi ?

_Je me nomme Thalia ! Enchanté ! Votre voyage à dû être, assez dure ! Ajoutais-je.

_Il l'est. Enchanté, Thalia. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, que cherchais-tu ?

_C'est une sorte de coupe, d'orée avec des instructions écrit autour et sur les pieds, il y a des rubis qui dès qu'un sort est jeté, réalise se dont on désire le plus mais le roi ne sait pas comment ça marche, quel imbécile, jurais-je.

_Pourquoi cherchais-tu cette coupe ? Demanda Fili.

_C'est une assez longue et ennuyante histoire...

_On a tout le temps qu'il faut ! M'interrompit-il. Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

_D'accord. Cela remonte vers le début de la terre du milieu, ma famille et moi étaient installés dans une vallée dans le Nord accompagné d'autres personnes. Un jour, on racontra un « magicien », je ne pensais pas qu'il disait la vérité alors je lui proposa quelques défi à relever et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais un beau jour, il tricha et ma sœur jumelle et moi, le virent. On l'annonça à tout le monde mais ma sœur disparut comme par magie, le soir même, je mettais rendu dans sa tente et fouilla pour trouver quelques indices. Bien sur, il m'a prit sur le fait et à utiliser une malédiction qui semblait paraître bien au début mais ce ne fut pas le cas...

_Quel est cette malédiction ? Me coupa-t-il.

_Si vous me coupez, je ne pourrez pas finir ! Ripostais-je en rigolant.

_Bien sûr, je te pris de m'excuser et s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi.

_Alors, donc le « magicien » m'avait jeté un sort qui m'avait figé pendant un certain moment, le même moment que lui prit de faire cette malédiction. Qui à pour cause, d'être immortel. Pas comme les elfes ni comme les vrais magiciens. Je ne peux pas mourir, ni concevoir d'enfants et depuis mes 17 ans, je ne vieillis plus. J'ai vue ma famille mourir, mes amis... Je m'en suis refait mais à chaque fois ça me brise le cœur de les voir partirent alors que moi je serais comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_C'est horrible... Je suis désolé !

_Le soleil va bientôt se levait, il va bientôt être l'aube, annonça une voix de nain.

_Nous ne serons jamais à la montagne d'ici là, ajouta une autre.

_Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, murmura une autre voix et un bruit de balancement de clés se fit entendre.

Il y eu une excitation et du mouvement derrière les barreaux. Un hobbit libérait les nains, les uns après les autres qui le remercier.

_Attend, Bilbon, je ne peux pas la laissé là, ajouta Fili en me désignant.

Il alla ouvrir ma cellule et que je le vis, je fis un grand sourire. Malgré le fait que j'étais humaine, j'étais d'une assez petite taille. Je me leva et sortie.

_Thorin, je te présente Thalia, elle aussi mérite de sortir d'ici.

Un homme costaud me regarda de la tête au pied et me tendis la main, je la lui serra et on partit en courant. On suivit le hobbit qui d'après Fili se nommait Bilbon. Bien sûr, je le suivis sans hésité. On arriva dans une cave, à vin, des elfes étaient endormis sur une table.

_Tout le monde ce glisse dans les tonneaux vite ! Ajouta le hobbit.

Je le regardais et m'esclaffai.

_Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Lançais-je. Si tu l'es.

Après que tout le monde à eu une place dans les tonneaux hormis le hobbit, il tira sur un maillet et les tonneaux ce mirent à roulé et nous tombèrent dans l'eau, suivit du hobbit qui s'accrocha à mon tonneau, j'essayai de l'aidé, le plus possible. Ce fut le moment le plus horrible qu'il soit...


	2. Une ballade en tonneaux

_2eme partie d'une étrange rencontre. Certain moment vont être changer et certaine réplique aussi alors j'en suis navré:3 ! _

Maintenant que nous étions tous bien mouillé en train de tourbillonnaient dans des tonneaux avec Bilbon, je crois, qui s'accrocher à mon tonneau et à celui d'un nain de temps à autre, tout était parfaitement normal jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près du grand mur où des elfes nous ferma le passage. Mais je crains fort que ce n'était pas là, le problème... Une trentaine ou vingtaine d'orcs sortirent de nul part et massacrèrent les elfes qui se tenaient là. Un d'entre ce jeta entre moi et le frère de Fili, qui devait se nommé Pili ou Kili si j'avais bien compris, je lui asséna un coup de coude dans le cou et il tomba à l'eau. Kili arriva à sortir du tonneau et essaya temps que de mal à ouvrir la « grille ». Je finis par allez l'aider car je connais trop bien ce genre de moment, et le pire arriva, il se prit une flèche dans la jambe et d'autre arrivèrent en nombre, je ne sais pas ce qui fut le pire, devoir me battre avec mes poings ou me prendre une flèche dans l'épaule qui refit crier Fili. J'essayai de tenir et de protéger le corps du nain, quand une flèche tua un orc, ce n'était pas une flèche d'orc mais d'elfe. Plusieurs d'entre eux arrivèrent. Et les orcs tombèrent un à un mais vu leur nombre, il en resté encore une bonne dizaine. Un cri porta mon attention, il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte, je le poussa dans un tonneau et sauta dans un autre. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal et pour une première fois dans ma vie d'immortel, j'avais ce qu'on appelait la nausée. Je ne vis pas entièrement comment les nains, ont été assez brave et fort mais je sus qu'ils avaient été exemplaire et que je leur devais « la vie » car même je me serais noyer ou autre, je resterais indemne ! Malgré qu'être immortel est long et ennuyeux, je commence à me dire qu'il y a des bons avantages... Mais le temps n'était pas à la question. On arriva dans une sorte de ruisseau où le courant été calme. On trouva un moyen d'arrêter les tonneaux et on en descendit. Je m'allongeais forcé par Bilbon et un nain appelé Balin.

_Tenais jeune fille prenais ça ! Dit-il en me tenant un gourde d'eau.

_Merci ! Non ne touché pas à la flèche, j'ai ma propre méthode...

Je cassais les deux extrémités et enleva le reste, ce qui me fit hurler sous le regard de leur chef qui n'avait l'air d'avoir aucune émotion et le regard triste des autres.

_Je vais bien ! C'est bon, ce serait plutôt de Kili qu'il faudrait prendre soin ! Ajoutais-je en le désignant.

Mes paroles prirent forment quand il tomba à genoux à cause de sa blessure, lui et moi étions tout le deux blancs... Ce qui m'effraya un peu, pour la toute première fois, une blessure me faisait réellement mal ! J'entendis Kili dire : « Ça va c'est rien ! »

_Debout ! Ragea Thorin.

Bilbon m'avait gentiment indiqué le nom de toute la compagnie.

_Kili est blessé ! Ajouta Fili à l'adresse de son chef. Il lui faut un bandage, dit-il à l'adresse d'Oïn.

Je fus consterné quand il refusa presque en disant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre un instant et qu'on devait se remettre en route. Cet homme ne semblait pas posséder de cœur. La discution fut sur où aller et comment traversé. Personne ne remarquer que je m'éloigner et sortit l'objet que j'avais tant cherché, la coupe de vie... je la regardais juste et la remis en place, à mon avis, les nains allez avoir besoin de moi...

_Refaite-ça et vous êtes mort, annonça une voix.

J'avançais et un homme assez grand avec des cheveux noirs, me mit dans sa ligne de tir.

_Excusez-moi monsieur, vous êtes de la ville ? Si je ne me trompe pas, commença Balin. Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard, continua-t-il avec politesse.

_Pourquoi devrais-je vous aidez ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Balin parla un peu avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande combien d'enfants il avait et s'il avait un femme... Il répondit d'une façon singulière et triste qu'elle était morte.

_Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, lançais-je d'une voix pour éviter que Balin en dise trop. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul avec des responsabilités qu'au début, on ne voulait pas avoir mais au fil du temps on s'y fit et après protéger et aider sa famille fait partit d'une sorte de routine...

_Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu le même genre de problème...

_Le même genre de problème qui fait qu'on ne peux pas échappé à son destin, si, le fait de voir une personne que l'on aime, mourir dans ses bras, si. Je connais se regard ! J'avais le même, dès qu'une personne que j'aimais... partait. Je me suis toujours dit que c'est pour eux que je faisais de bonnes choses et qu'un jour j'en serais récompensé... Alors, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, je vous en pris.

_Oh ça va, ça va, assez politesse, gronda Dwalin.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous presses ? Demanda-t-il.

_Cela vous regardes ! Répliqua l'autre.

_J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ! Ajouta l'étranger. Et ce que vous faites sur ces terres ?

_Je m'appelle Thalia et vous ? Les interrompais-je. Nous sommes des marchands !

_Je me nomme Bard ! Simples marchands dites-vous ? Pourquoi une jeune fille voyage avec vous ?

_Ils nous faut des vivres, des outils... Des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aidez, demanda Thorin.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils le payent. Montèrent sur le bateau alors que Bard me tendis la main pour monter, je mettais mise à l'écart et regarda la coupe avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je n'eus pas le temps de la cacher car Fili, me l'a prise des mains.

_Tu l'as donc trouver cette coupe ! Dit-il en souriant.

_J'ai eu du mal à la trouver donc si tu veux pas que je brise se sourire très séduisant, tu devrais me la rendre...

_Sourire très séduisant, n'est-ce pas... Répondit-il en rigolant et me la tendant. Tu devrais la protéger, si c'est cela qui pourrait te rendre ta liberté !

_Maintenant que je l'ai obtenu, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Dis-je en bougent ce qui me fit extrêmement mal à l'épaule.

Fili le vit et poussa sa main sur mon bras, il retira le bandage et regarda la plaie qui avait déjà cicatriser. Il l'a regarda avec beaucoup d'attention et caressa l'endroit où je fus blessée.

_Mettez-vous tous dans les tonneaux vite ! Thalia, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cachez, vous êtes humaine et les humains qui sont là pour faire du commerce sont la bienvenue à Lacville.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête. Fili se retourna mais je lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue, ce qui le fit sourire...


	3. Bienvenue à Lacville

Suite d'une étrange rencontre, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Pendant que Bard tenait la barre, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au petit baiser que j'avais donner à Fili. Je ne devais pas trop m'attacher, c'était une nouvelle règle que je mettais fixer, il y a bien longtemps... Je ne dirais pas tout de suite que je suis tomber amoureuse, j'ai connu de différente manières d'aimer à travers les âges et j'ai vu beaucoup de choses qu'y me fait penser que c'est trop tôt... Je regardais les lumières qui commencer à apparaître, on arriva vers un port, j'allais demander pourquoi on s'arrêter, mais Bard pointa du doigt les barriques et je m'abaissa, quelques hommes remplir les tonneaux de poissons pêcher et Bard revint avec un sourire mais j'eus le tournis sans savoir pourquoi alors que ce n'était pas à cause d'être dans un bateau, j'avais conduis un bataillon pour récupérais le Rohan, le prince Thengel à mes côtés... ça me rappelais de bon souvenirs.

_Jeune fille, sait tu te forcé à pleurer ? Demanda soudainement Bard

_Premièrement, je vous en pris arrêter de m'appeler jeune fille, je suis plus un petite fille et je suis largement plus vieille ! Et deuxièmement, bien sûr que oui, c'est dans la possibilité de toutes les femmes.

_Comment cela ? Vous n'êtes pas plus vieille que ma propre fille !

_Sachez monseigneur que j'ai 1000 ans de plus que vous et que je suis pas moins menteuse que voleuse mais je ne mentirais jamais sur mon âge, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame... Ajoutais-je en souriant.

_Bien ! Tenez-vous prête à jouer un petit rôle, je vous en pris.

On arriva devant une grande porte et un vieil homme sortit de nul part arriva.

_Halte ! Contrôle des marchandises ! C'est toi Bard ! Dit-il.

_Bonjour Percy ! Lança Bard, il ne me vit pas ce qui me rassura.

_Rien à déclarer ? Demanda douanier.

_Rien, hormis le fait que je suis geler, fatiguer et presser de rentrer, ajouta Bard.

_Tout comme moi !

Je regardais la scène et attendis, je regardais autour de moi et vis seulement des maisons presque en ruine, comment ce village pouvait-il rester en un morceau...

_Voyons...voyons, chargement de tonneaux vides venant du royaume des forêts ! Seulement ils ne sont pas vides ces tonneaux et vous avez un passager clandestin à bord !

_C'est une naufrager que j'ai secouru !

_Tiens donc ! Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_Je suis Thalia, mon navire à été toucher par un iceberg, mon second tenez la barre et je pense que mes hommes avaient encore une fois abusez sur le vin elfique car la plupart étaient endormis et l'autre vomissez par dessus bord et moi je m'occuper de vérifier la marchandise qui devait être livrer aux elfes soit en bonne état !

_C'est bien affreux mais qu'allez-vous livrez aux elfes ?

_Du mithril ! C'est rare sur le marcher et nous avions besoin de protection !

_Bien, par contre Bard, si je me souviens bien, tu n'es pas pécheur ?! Je dois dans l'obligation de jeter ses poissons ! Ces poissons sont illégaux.

_Les temps sont dures, la population meure de faim, la nourriture est rare !

_Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Je ne devrais pas me mêler à ça mais je finis par me lever et m'approcher du nabot.

_Je vous pris monseigneur d'avoir un peu de cœur pour tout ses êtres qui n'ont rien, je connais se malheur ! C'est une chose horrible... Je suis sûr que vous êtes un homme bon et généreux... Dis-je en faisant les yeux doux.

Bard ajouta quelques mots et il cria d'arrêter.

_Toujours à défendre le peuple, à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin n'est-ce pas ? Je vous souhaite à vous très chère, un bon séjour parmi nous ! C'est tellement dommage d'avoir tout perdu surtout quand on est d'une telle beauté que vous !

Il me sourit et partit tandis que moi, j'essayais de me faire vomir les mots qui ont pu sortir de ma bouche.

_Je vous remercie maintenant on va devoir être discret !

Je l'aidais à sortir les nains dedans, Bard poussait les tonneaux et moi j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal. On passa par de petits chemin étrange, Fili se mit à côté de moi et me sourit. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention à lui. Sauf qu'un jeune homme arriva en courant.

_Papa notre maison est sous surveillance !

_Voilà ce que nous allons faire, Thalia va passer avec nous, le second du Maître a eu connaissance d'elle mais pas de vous...

Tout se passa bien, je partis avec Bard et son fils, ils m'amenèrent chez eux tandis que les nains avaient pris un autre chemin... Bard me fit entrer et avant de fermer la porte, il jeta quelques choses par dessus bord. Il y avait deux filles dans la maison, je les salua d'un sourire et m'assis, mon épaule me faisait réellement mal et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête... J'entendis les nains arriver et Fili se mit près de moi, il me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et tourna sa tête vers Thorin. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres qui m'échappèrent, je fis aussi Kili qui n'allait pas bien. Je savais ce que c'était, un poison assez fort qui nous avez touché tout les deux. Quand ils décidèrent d'aller chercher de vraies armes, j'essayais de me lever mais je retombais ce qui inquiéta encore plus Fili et me fit rire. Je lui intima de partir et alla m'allongeais avec la permission de Bard. Je m'endormis pendant plus de 3 heures et quand je me réveilla, Fili, Oïn, Kili était sur le lit et un autre nain était encore présent.

_Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je faiblement.

_Ils sont partit ! Lança le nain. Ils sont partit récupérer Erebor.

_Bofur ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Fili en me regardant, il me caressa la joue et me sourit.

_Fili donne-moi la coupe, je veux essayer de me libérer avant de tu sais... mourir...

_Non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tonna-t-il.

_Je ne connais pas le poison qui nous a infecter ! Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît.

Fili me regarda et alla chercher la coupe d'or, je la regardais et la pris dans mes mains.

_Comment connaît-tu le sors ? Demanda Bofur.

_J'ai passé cinq années avec les magiciens bleues ! Je leur ai emprunté, leur livre de magie qu'ils avaient écrit et j'ai appris la formule. Tout ira bien, Fili je te le promet.

*Or Baraz Har Grom Dawi Or Drung Uzkul.

_Tu parles le Khuzdul ? Lança-t-il étonner !

_Bien sûr ! Si ça marche pas, je t'aime Fili sache-le !

_Je t'aime aussi Thalia !

Je pris la coupe et un couteau, je m'entailla le poignet et commença à réciter la formule. « _O die, quid me ab omni furto seculis assumam vos unum acceptabis sacrificium praebet anima humana._ »

Une fois fini, je pris la coupe et bu le sang verser. Quand j'eus fini, je ne sentais rien du tout, je ne savais pas si ça avait marcher ni si j'allais mourir... Malheureusement, je ne pu le constater car des orcs arriva de tout les côtés... Nous étions perdus...

* * *

*Je t'ai fais la promesse de feu brave nain, j'ai vaincu la mort.


	4. La fin d'un long voyage

Oïn balança quelque chose au premier orque qui franchis la porte, tandis qu'un autre passa à travers la toiture, je pris mon couteau et me jeta sur le lui. J'entendis un cri et tourna la tête, Fili protégea la fille de Bard, qui se mit en dessous de la table avec la plus jeune. Nous essayons de les repousser mais nous étions faibles et peu armées. D'autres arrivèrent, nous étions débordés de chaque côté, ça en devenait assez effrayant, je n'arrêtais de vérifier que Kili ne soit pas toucher. Comme par enchantement, une flèche toucha l'orque qui allait m'assener le coup fatal. Je me tourna vers l'endroit d'où été l'archer et je reconnais Tauriel, l'elfe qui m'avait donner la coupe, elle avait désobéit au roi car elle avait trouvé mes propos triste et malheureux. Je vis aussi le prince que j'avais frapper qui me sauva d'un autre orque, je vis Fili dans une mauvaise position et jeta mon couteau, l'orque mort, il prit mon couteau et partit tuer les derniers. Je fus prise d'un vertige et tomba au sol, mes yeux se fermer doucement et ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Tauriel pris de la mauvaise herbe qu'avait trouver Bofur, j'étais sur le côté et me tenait les côtes qui me faisait mal, je pris un morceau de miroir brisé et me regardais, je commençais à être dans le même état que Kili mais ne voulant pas que Fili me voit dans cette état, il essayerait de me soigner mais son frère était ma priorité, il devait guérir et qui mieux qu'une elfe pour appliquer les soins sur une personne, j'ai toujours entendu dire que les elfes avaient des dons grâce au langage. Fili fut soulagé de voir que la fièvre de son frère avait baissé alors que la mienne avait augmenter de plus en plus vite. Ce fut Bofur qui me vit et qui hurla autre de venir, Fili tomba à mes côtés et commença à paniquer.

_Thalia ! Non, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ! Elle est pas censé être immortel ? Demanda Bofur.

_Elle a bu dans la coupe n'est-ce pas ?

Fili hocha la tête et mit ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressa les cheveux et pleura.

_Non, ne pleure pas, je te l'interdis, un nain courageux et brave ne pleure jamais, ajoutais-je en toussant.

_Tu es mortel maintenant, dit-il à voix basse, Tauriel, vous ne pourriez pas faire comme avec Kili !

_Il n'y a plus assez de mauvaises herbes et se n'est pas moi que Thalia aime !

Fili se leva d'un bond et sortit dehors. Tauriel vint près de moi après avoir parlé avec Kili qui s'en était vite remis. Elle s'accroupit et passa sa main sur mon visage.

_Si j'aurais sût ce qu'il se serait passé, je ne t'aurais pas donner cette coupe. Tu es tombé amoureuse et tu vas perdre ton amour...

_Arrête, je l'aurais perdu de toute façon, un nain peu vivre longtemps mais je pouvais vivre durant toute l'éternité de la Terre du Milieu et j'aurais fait quoi après qu'il soit mort ! J'aurais été l'épouse d'un roi nain et alors quoi ! Ce n'était pas une vie, j'étais maudite et tout les êtres qui m'entourer attiser mon fardeau ! Grommelais-je en gémissant de douleur.

On entendit Kili se relever et partit chercher son frère, les enfants de Bard étaient alignés côté-à-côte et me regardaient.

_J'ai l'air si laide que ça ? Demandais-je en riant.

_Bien sûr que non, tu es toujours aussi belle !

Je me tournais vers Fili qui vint se mettre près de moi, je le regardais et il demanda de nous laisser seul quelques instant, c'est quelques instant suffiront à m'achever de toute évidence.

_Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire dans d'autre circonstance mais là, maintenant je pense que c'est le bon moment. Omet-il. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, tu es une excellente guerrière et une belle jeune femme. J'aurais eu l'honneur de t'avoir comme compagne si tu n'aurais pas été aussi entêté ! On aurait pût trouver un moyen de canalisé le poison mais ce qui est fait ne peux être défait.

_J'aime bien être ton centre de l'attention mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir au juste, ironisais-je ce qui le fit sourire. Je vais bientôt mourir, ça je le sais !

_Je le sais aussi, aurais-je le droit à un second baisé, le dernier en suspend n'a durer que deux second... Minauda-t-il.

Je rigolais et il m'embrassa. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas éternellement car je me mis à tousser de plus en plus fort et mon corps se paralysa. Je me sentais extrêmement fatiguer et je finis par fermer mes yeux mais mon âme n'avait pas encore quitter mon corps, j'entendais Fili qui pleurer à mes côtés, Kili qui essayer de faire lacher son frère à mon emprise même si d'une certaine manière je n'y étais pour rien et j'entendais d'autres personnes me faire leur adieu et puis tout devint flou, mon séjour sur le Terre du Milieu était enfin terminer, j'allais pouvoir rejoindre toutes les générations de ma familles avec lesquelles j'ai vécu, mon seul regret était de quitter le seul homme ou nain que j'avais réellement aimé, les derniers que j'entendis furent : « Le dragon arrive ».

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre est là ! Désolé pour l'attente.

* * *

Suite de l'aventure de Thalia qui s'achève sur ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je sais que la fin ne va pas plaire mais bon... Désolé pour les fautes. 


End file.
